Hiroshi Nawa
Hiroshi Nawa (1932 - 2018) Film Deaths *''Wrath of Daimajin (Daimajin Strikes Again) ( Daimajin gyakushu)(1966) ''[Daizen Matsunaga]: Crushed by numerous falling rocks. *''3 Seconds Before Explosion (Bakuha 3-byô mae) (1967)'' [Komiya]: Burns to death after a lighter is thrown by Akira Kobayashi on top a puddle of gasoline he is standing on. *''Heartless '''(Burai hijo) (1968) Shinzeki'': Stabbed to death by Kôji Wada. *Wicked Priest 1'(Priest Killer; Gokuaku bozu) (1968)'' [Yakuza]: Chest crushed by Tomisaburô Wakayama. *''The Biggest Gamble '''(Sengo Saidai no Toba) (1969)'' [Yakuza]: Stabbed to death by Kôji Tsuruta. *Bloody Territories '(Kôiki bôryoku: ryuuketsu no shima)' (1969) ''Masa' Jinno, Kansai Syndicate vice-chair'': Stabbed by Ryôji Hayama *''Okatsu: The Fugitive (Yoen dokufuden: Okatsu kyojo tabi)' (1969)' [''Samurai]: Dies in a sword duel with Tatsuo Umemiya. *''Red Peony Gambler 5: Notorious (Hibotan bakuto: Tekkaba retsuden) (1969) ''[Gangster] Stabbed to death by rival gangsters. *''Yakuza's Tale '(Tosei-nin Retsuden) '(1969)'' [Yakuza]: Stabbed to death by Kôji Tsuruta *''Red Peony Gambler 6: The Flower Card Game (Hibotan bakuto: oryu sanjo) (1970) ''[Gangster] Stabbed to death by Junko Fuji. *''Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart to Hades ' (Kozure Ôkami: Shinikazeni mukau ubaguruma) '(1972)'' [Monkumatsu]: Chokes on his own blood after having his tongue bitten off after trying to a rape a woman. *''Red Peony Gambler 8: Execution of Duty '(Hibotan bakuto: Jinji tooshimasu) '(1972)'' Yakuza Stabbed to death by Bunta Sugawara *''Red Silk Gambler '''(Hijirimen bakuto) (1972)'' [Gangster] Stabbed to death by Eiko Nakamura. *Battles Without Honor and Humanity The Yakuza Papers '(Jingi naki tatakai) (1973)'' [Doi]: Shot to death by Bunta Sugawara. He doesn't die right away, but his death is mentioned to Bunta later. *''Female Yakuza Tale: Inquistion and Torture '(Yasagure anego den: sokatsu rinchi) '(1973) ''[Kinzô]: Eyes gouged out and then stabbed in the stomach with a short blade. *''Girl Boss: Revenge Sukeban '(Sukeban) '(1973)'' [Bando]: Stabbed to death by Hiroshi Miyauchi . *''Sex and Fury '(Furyo anego den: Inoshika Ocho) '(1973)'' [Naozô Iwakura]: Poisoned by Reiko Ike. *''Executioner '(Chokugeki! Jigoku-ken) '(1974)'' [Yakuza Boss]: Has his spine cracked with a deadly punch by Makoto Satô, killing him. *''The Executioner II: Karate Inferno '''(Chokugeki jigoku-ken: Dai-gyakuten) (1974) [Boss]: Hit so hard by Sonny Chiba that his head turns turns 360 degrees after already have his guts taken out. *''Yakuza vs. Gang Leader (Gokudo VS furyo bancho)''' (1974) [Gangster] Machine gunned to death by Tsunehiko Watase. *''13 Steps of Maki: The Young Aristocrats '''(Wakai kizoku-tachi: 13-kaidan no Maki) (1975)'' [Ryunosuke Daimon] Beaten to death with chucks by Etsuko Shihomi. *'''Gambling Den Heist (Shikingen gôdatsu) (1975) [Kuniyoshi]: Stabbed to death. *''The Killing Machine '''(Shôrinji kenpô) (1975)'' [Tanosuke Iwasa]: Beaten to death by Sonny Chiba. *Wolfguy: Enraged Lycanthrope '(Urufu gai: Moero okami-otoko)Wolf Guy (1975)(1975) ''[Manabe]: Ripped and torn at by the the pyschic powers of Etsuko Nami. *''Karate for Life '''(Karate baka ichidai) (1977) '''''Henchman: Neck cracked by Sonny Chiba. TV Deaths None Nawa, Hiroshi Nawa, Hiroshi Nawa, Hiroshi Nawa, Hiroshi Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:2018 Deaths Category:People who died in a Gamera film Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by chest crushing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Performers with over 20 deaths